Sunday Morning
by Misu Inuki
Summary: Domingo, dia internacional da preguiça. Quando nos enrolamos em pilhas de edredons, desligamos o despertador e curtimos a boa e velha arte de não fazer nada. Mas paz e tranquilidade é algo que passa longe do dicionário quando se coloca Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku e euzinha sob o mesmo teto.


Era uma manhã preguiçosa de domingo. Um dos poucos dias da semana em que podia passar mais algumas horinhas na cama sem culpa. Para completar o cenário, a tempestade da noite anterior com raios e trovões se reduzira a um chuvisco quase agradável, batendo no telhado da pequena casa.

Okay, talvez tenha sido burrice minha resolver passar o final de semana na praia sem consultar a previsão do tempo antes. Mas eu, Rin Shimizu, sempre fui impulsiva. Decidia por alguma coisa e fazia, muitas vezes sem pensar. O que compensava esse meu defeito, era minha estranha sorte. Sim, pois, por mais que eu resolvesse mudar de totalmente de curso na hora que fosse me matricular por exemplo, ou numa tarde de sábado decidir que seria legal fazer um lual na praia, de alguma forma tudo dava certo.

De repente, um barulho de metal corta o silêncio. Como se alguém resolvesse batucar uma panela com talheres, como se fosse um tambor. Era difícil saber qual dos meus amigos da onça estavam fazendo isso, mas eu resolvi ignorar. Nada nem ninguém ia me tirar da minha bagunça confortável de edredons e travesseiros, pensei decidida.

Percebo um movimento do meu lado na cama improvisada, mesmo sem abrir os olhos dava para sentir o mal humor do meu namorado. Ele nunca foi do tipo "matinal", que acorda sorrindo para o Sol e desejando bom dia aos passarinhos. Aliás, simplesmente sorrir já era algo raro para ele. Uma vez, pouco antes de começarmos a namorar, o irmão mais novo dele me disse que se alguma vez na vida o visse sorrindo, era para sair correndo para as montanhas, pois o apocalipse tinha chegado.

Brincadeiras à parte, Inuyasha tinha razão. No começo era difícil acreditar que o sempre sério Sesshoumaru era capaz de sorrir. Não um leve curvar de lábios, simpático. Um sorriso sincero, desses que se refletem nos olhos. Devo ter visto pelo menos uma centena deles, até agora.  
E sem modéstia nenhuma, posso dizer que todos eles foram para mim.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e eu permaneci imóvel. Tive que me segurar para não rir igual vilão de desenho animado ao imaginar a cena na cozinha. No mínimo quem teve a ideia idiota de transformar o paneleiro em bateria de escola de samba, iria se arrepender rapidinho. Mas contrariando minhas expectativas de vingança, ele não saiu do quarto de uma vez. Podia sentir aqueles olhos dourados em mim, e podia imaginar um quase imperceptível curvar de lábios ao ver a bagunça que eu provavelmente estava. Também podia imaginar o estado caótico do meu cabelo e minha cara amassada, e esse pensamento quase me fez desistir da preguicinha e correr para o banheiro para me ajeitar. Então, sinto o peso do edredom sendo colocado delicadamente sobre mim. Abri um dos olhos, vencida pela curiosidade, mas vi seu longo cabelo prateado cruzando a porta do quarto.

Sentei na cama, ainda enrolada nas cobertas. Estava quase arrependida de fingir que estava dormindo, pois não tinha ganhado nenhum beijinho de bom dia. Mas não precisava ficar chateada. A chacina na cozinha, não iria demorar muito tempo, e logo eu poderia resolver isso.  
Me esparramei no velho e confortável colchão de casal. Tinha alguns minutinhos da cama só para mim. Estiquei a mão direita, roubando o travesseiro dele para mim. Mesmo estando cercada por outras cinco almofadas de tamanhos diferentes, nenhuma delas me interessavam.  
Fechei os olhos e afundei o rosto nele, abraçando-o contra o peito. Devia parecer o maníaca, mas não estava nem aí. O cheiro dele era inebriante, um perfume masculino intenso e marcante. As vezes, eu pensava como seria legal colocar Sesshoumaru num vidrinho, e carregá-lo no meu bolso, para que eu pudesse sentir seu perfume por onde fosse. Uma vez, eu entrei no closet dele para descobrir qual era o perfume que ele usava. E mesmo testando cada um dos frascos e até mesmo todos ao mesmo tempo não conseguir chegar ao cheiro maravilhoso dele. O difícil foi explicar por que raios eu estava com dez fragrâncias masculinas diferentes. Foi uma das primeiras vezes que o vi gargalhar de alguma coisa.

Ainda ouvindo a chuva batendo no telhado, e súbito silêncio na cozinha, pude sentir o sono voltando aos poucos. Estava aquecida entre as cobertas, abraçada com o travesseiro dele.  
Paz e tranquilidade, como toda manhã de domingo deveria ser.

–Rin...- a voz grave de Sesshoumaru me chamou

Resmunguei em resposta. Dessa vez eu estava dormindo mesmo. E se a casa não tivesse pegando fogo, ou uma invasão de sapos e rãs resolvessem entra pelas portas e janelas, nada mais me faria levantar. É claro que eu não falei isso tudo, o nível de sono só me permitiam reproduzir uns grunhidos incompreensíveis. Mas que dava para entender o contexto geral, pois Sesshoumaru não voltou a me chamar novamente. Ou pelo menos, foi o que eu ingenuamente pensei. Esquecendo que meu namorado não desistiria assim tão rapidamente.

Ele simplesmente com um único movimento, colocou eu, travesseiro e lençóis no colo. Tão facilmente como se eu fosse uma criança. Abri os olhos, contrariada. Tinha esquecido por um instante o quanto meu namorado era mandão. Se eu não fosse me levantar por conta própria, ele o faria por mim.

–É domingo...-resmunguei esfregando os olhos.-Tá cedo...

–São onze horas, na verdade.- ele corrigiu- E você não comeu nada ainda.

Quase rolei os olhos. Desde que ele lera sobre aquele artigo científico que dizia que devíamos comer de três em três horas tinha ficado inflexível, controlando todas as nossas refeições. Não que eu ligasse, afinal, melhor que comida só mais comida. Mas ter que levantar e preparar alguma coisa saudável e nutricionalmente balanceada era cansativo só de pensar.

–Cozinha...-bocejei resumindo-...Longe.

Sesshoumaru riu.

–Rin, não fica nem a três passos daqui.

–Três passos seus.-protestei puxando edredom para cima- Você é um gigante.

Não era de todo exagero. Sesshoumaru era grande. Alto mesmo, maior que todos os meus amigos. Devia passar dos 1,90 tranquilamente. Mas eu nunca perguntei, assim como nunca tinha medido a minha própria altura. Aceitava que era baixinha e ele alto e ponto. Saber nossa diferença de altura só iria me deixar mais complexada.

–Tudo bem. Três passos meus e seis passos seus. Satisfeita?

–Errado. São sete e meio.- ele arqueou uma sobrancelha- Eu contei uma vez.

–Okay.- ele suspirou e eu achei que ele tinha se rendido.

E obviamente, estava enganada. Ele tirou o travesseiro dos meus braços e trocou o comprimido edredom, por uma manta felpuda branca, que eu jurava que estava em cima do sofá e não no quarto. Então, se levantou, me carregando nos braços com uma invejável facilidade.  
Não protestei, primeiramente porque seria inútil, ele era visivelmente mais forte que eu. Se por algum acaso eu conseguisse descer, antes mesmo de dar um passo ele já teria me jogado num dos ombros e me levado esperneando como uma criança birrenta para onde ele queria que eu fosse. Eu sabia disso porque já tinha acontecido uma vez, numa situação que eu não gostava muito de lembrar.  
E segundo, porque estar nos braços dele era maravilhoso. Seu calor era confortável, e eu me sentia protegida e amada. Meio infantil, eu sei. Mas quando estava com Sesshoumaru eu tinha a sensação de que ele se jogaria na frente de uma espada por mim. Que moveria céus e desceria ao inferno se preciso fosse, para salvar a minha vida. E quando seus olhos âmbares, se prendiam nos meus por um instante, eu via uma mistura mágica e hipnotizantes de ouro líquido e pôr-do-sol. Lembro me claramente, quando nós olhamos profundamente pela primeira vez. Eu me senti assustada. Pois aquele desconhecido de cabelos prateados, me fez sentir como nunca antes. Uma vontade estranha e incontrolável que vinha desde a ponta dos meus pés até o topo da cabeça. Eu o seguiria por onde ele quisesse ir. Eu esperaria feliz por toda a eternidade se preciso fosse. Sorte minha que ele nunca se aproveitou desse estranho poder quase de hipnose que tinha sobre mim. Era um gentleman. Até mesmo quando me levava contra vontade para a varanda da casa.

Desviei o olhar do meu carrasco para olhar pra frente. E quase pulei do colo dele.  
Comida. Muita, muita comida. Eu nem sabia que tínhamos tanta comida utilizável na dispensa da casa de praia. O pequeno banquete estava cuidadosamente arrumado e me fez perguntar quanto tempo ele tinha levado na cozinha.  
Ele me colocou cuidadosamente na cadeira, ainda enrolada na manta fofinha branca. Ele deu a volta na pequena mesa, me encarando com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

–Okay...- falei tomando o cuidado de nem encarar ele diretamente nos olhos, e nem encarar a deliciosa comida a minha frente.- Porque isso tudo? O que o senhor está armando, Sesshoumaru Taisho?

–Sua falta de confiança em mim, me ofende.-ele respondeu sarcástico, mas eu não recuei.- Digamos que um certo grupo de pessoas se sentiram profundamente arrependidos por terem feito aquela brincadeira idiota com as panelas, e resolveram espontaneamente preparar esse belo café da manhã para a gente.

–Ah! Então tá tudo certo! Vamos atacar antes que esfrie!- falei pegando um delicioso sanduíche que estava me chamando docemente desde que eu cheguei.

–Se convenceu fácil assim?- Sesshoumaru levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

–Não-respondi de boca cheia- Mas não estou nem aí para quantas pessoas o senhor ameaçou e até torturou psicologicamente para isso. O importante é que a comida tá boa, e vai esfriar se a gente continuar falando.

Ele pegou uma xícara, e se serviu de café, sem nem se importar em me oferecer. Eu detestava café, e apesar de achar o cheiro agradável, não conseguia imaginar algo tão amargo passando pela minha garganta.

– Se meu possível ataque homicida não incomoda a senhorita.- ele comentou entre um gole e outro- O que achou que fosse?

Engasguei com o sanduba. Tive que tossir algumas vezes, e ele preocupado, me deu um copo d'água. Quando recuperei o fôlego, pode sentir que minha bochechas ainda estavam vermelhas. Ele parecia ter desistido da pergunta, pois para minha sorte não voltou a insistir, e terminamos o café da manhã em silêncio.

–A chuva passou. -ele comentou olhando as nuvens cinzas no céu.

Me levantei rapidamente da cadeira, ainda segurando minha xícara de chocolate quente.  
O que eu mais gostava das tempestades, é que ao fim sempre encontrávamos um arco-íris.  
Comecei a procurar pelo horizonte, a faixa colorida que eu tanto gostava.

–Ali.- um braço comprido apontou para um ponto escondido entre as palmeiras. Timidamente as cores apareceriam ficando mais nítidas com o passar do tempo. Sesshoumaru colocou a manta que eu tinha derrubado na pressa sob meus ombros. E ficamos os dois abraçados, olhando o belo milagre da natureza. A serenidade daquele momento não poderia ser mais perfeita até que...

–Ai, que romântico!

–Quem diria que a pedra de gelo do Sesshoumaru tinha algum sentimento.

–Todo homem tem sentimentos e sabem ser dedicados e amorosos, minha querida Sango.

–Poe a mão ai de novo, que você vai treinar par romântico da minha mão na sua cara.

–Para que tanta violência, minha querida.

–Gente, fiquem quietos! Eles estão olhando para cá!

E estávamos mesmo. Muito mal escondidos atrás da cortina que separava a sala da varanda, o grupo de quatro amigos, observavam descaradamente Sesshoumaru e eu.  
Kagome foi a primeira a desistir e aparecer.

–Bom dia cunhadinhos!- a garota sorriu amarelo- Mals ae por atrapalhar o encontro. É que tava tão bonitinho!

– Na verdade, vocês são um bando de fofoqueiros que ficam querendo espiar a vida alheia- Inuyasha comentou resmungando saindo de braços cruzados de trás de cortina.

–E por acaso você estava fazendo o que aqui então?-Sango comentou irônica, também se revelando- Jogando cartas?

–Não, eu só estava aqui para proteger a Kagome do louco do Sesshoumaru. -Ele se indignou com o olhar incrédulo que todo fizeram para ele- Viu o estrago que ele fez na cozinha?

–Isso porque VOCÊ teve a ideia IDIOTA de batucar panelas de manhã! -Miroku comentou.

–É Inuyasha! Porque você não olha o seu irmão e aprende um pouquinho? Viu como ele foi um fofo, carregando ela no colo até aqui para servir o café da manhã?-Kagome apontou pra gente com uma das mãos na cintura- Nem espero isso tudo, porque estou acostumada com sua ogrisse, agora me acordar com "solo de panelada"? O que eu fiz aos céus para merecer isso?

–Tinha que ter visto a sua cara, foi hilário!-Inuyasha riu e Kagome pois as duas mãos no rosto dramaticamente.

– Devo ter colocado pimenta no pão da santa ceia. Só pode.- ela soluçou algumas vezes.

–Ei, você está bem?-Inuyasha colocou as mãos nos ombros dela preocupado- Desculpa, foi uma brincadeira idiota, não chora.

Kagome levantou o rosto, e como eu esperava sem nenhuma gota de lágrima.

–Vai ter volta, Inuyasha Taisho! Guarde minha palavras!- ela apontou pra ele, subitamente maléfica como uma vilã de filme.

Dava para ver o quanto Inuyasha ficou apavorado. Kagome era muito teatral, mas ele tinha toda razão do mundo para ficar com medo. Pois eu conhecia minha melhor amiga bem o suficiente para saber que ela era pior que Sesshoumaru e Sango juntos quando o assunto era vingança. Quase senti pena do meu cunhado. Quase.

–Gente, o papo tá bom, mas a gente não veio aqui para ficar trancado dentro de casa né?- Miroku comentou apontando para as pranchas de surf encostadas na parede da varanda.

–Vamos lá, galera! - Sango, mais rápida que todo mundo pegou a melhor prancha.- Que tal uma apostinha, para ficar legal?

–Quem pegar a melhor onda pede o quiser de quem perder?- Miroku perguntou maldoso.

–Sem chance.-Sango cortou- Você me enganou uma vez, seu pervertido! Nunca mais aposto esse tipo de coisa com você.

–Que tal um jantar? Comida é sempre bom.-Inuyasha sugeriu, louco pra cair no mar e fugir da aura maligna da namorada.

–Para mim esta bem. E você, tarado?

–Tirando a parte da ofensa, e vendo que estou em menor número. Aceito com resignação.

–Eu fico de juíza, como sempre.- Kagome comentou, com um sorriso maléfico.

Nem que ela tivesse que nadar contra corrente e derrubar de propósito o Inuyasha ela faria com que ele perdesse. O garoto olhou para mim, com irresistíveis olhos de cachorro pidão e eu me entreguei.

–Okay. Eu e Sesshoumaru somos os outros juízes. Assim fica mais justo.

Inuyasha quase me abraçou e deu um beijo na testa de tanta alegria. Mas os braços firmes de Sesshoumaru na minha cintura e sua cara de "encoste um dedo na minha namorada, e você perde o braço", fez com que ele me agradece apenas por transmissão de pensamento.

O quarteto saiu correndo na frente e eu e Seshoumaru fomos caminhando sem pressa pela areia. Um dos seus braços me envolviam pelos ombros, meio abraçados.

– Quase que a chuva estraga nosso planos pro final de semana.- comentei mais pra mim mesma- Devia ter visto a previsão do tempo.

–Eu sabia que ia chover.

Olhei para ele confusa. Sesshoumaru sempre tão prudente, deixando que viajássemos em meio a uma tempestade para praia era no mínimo estranho.

–Porque não me falou nada?

Ele suspirou e sorriu. Desses sorrisos sinceros que me faziam sentir um estranho calor no peito, que iluminavam seu rosto e todo o mundo a nossa volta. E que me faziam me apaixonar ainda mais por ele.

–Uma das coisas que eu aprendi desde que te conheci é que os melhores momentos da vida são aqueles não planejados, confusos e que tem tudo para dar errado. Eu sabia que mesmo que o mundo desabasse num segundo dilúvio tudo daria certo.

–Por causa da minha estanha sorte, não é?- Eu comentei rindo- Se eu não fosse tão impulsiva e sortuda jamais teríamos ficado na mesma sala na faculdade, não teríamos nos encontrado naquela festa que eu entrei por engano, até mesmo naquela noite na estação de trem.

–Não gosto de lembrar daquele dia.-ele comentou voltando a ficar sério.

–Eu também não.- sentia meu estômago embrulhar ao pensar nisso- Mas se não fosse sorte, destino ou sei lá, os céus gostarem de mim, e conscientemente você ter aparecido não sei se estaria aqui hoje.

–Não foi sorte, Rin. Em nenhum desses momentos

–Como não?

Ele suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos, jogando a franja para trás.

–Eu te vi passando pelo corredor naquele dia da faculdade. Uma garota bonita, diferente de todas as outras que eu tinha visto. Não sei o que me chamou atenção primeiro, se foi o seu sorriso sincero nos lábios, como se o mundo fosse perfeito. Os seus olhos meigos, com um brilho único. Não sei o que deu em mim, confesso. Mas precisa ver aquela garotinha novata, mais uma vez. Você deixou seu papel com os horários caírem no chão. Era o mesmo curso, quase as mesmas matérias, mas horários diferentes. Entrei na sala que seria a sua primeira aula, como quem não quer nada e me sentei num canto observando. E fui ficando cada vez mais encantado por você. Troquei os horários e até mesmo fui naquela festa idiota, porque você tinha comentando dela para mim. E aquela noite no trem... Foi a Kagome que me ligou.

–A Kagome?

–É. Acho que nunca vou ser grato o suficiente a ela. Kagome me ligou do dormitório de vocês dizendo que você ainda não tinha chegado de uma festa de uma amiga, e perguntou um pouco sem graça se você estava comigo. Quando eu respondi que não, ela me disse o endereço da casa da Kanna e eu fui como um louco atrás de você.

Me arrepiei só de pensar. Me lembrava de flashes daquele dia, mas era o suficiente para me assombrar para toda a vida. Tínhamos brigado sobre alguma coisa boba. Resolvi ir para festa da Kanna, por pura birra, resolvi não avisar ninguém, só a Kagome porque dividíamos o quarto e eu não queria deixá-la preocupada. Kanna tinha um irmão, ou primo não sei. Chamado Hakudoshi. Era muito simpático e sempre pegava bebidas para mim. Eu que sempre fui fraca para bebida, em poucos goles já estava vendo tudo embasado. Muito solícito, Hakudoshi se ofereceu para me levar até a estação de trem ali perto, para que eu pudesse ir para casa. Lembro de ter comentado que tinha vindo de ônibus, mas ele respondeu que de trem seria mais rápido. Tonta demais para perceber qualquer coisa de suspeita, deixei que ele me levasse. A estação realmente existia, mas estava abandonada há anos, mal iluminada e quase destruída. Hakudoshi me deixou sentada num banco de madeira, enquanto foi pegar, verificar ou fazer sabe-deus-o-que. Foi quando o meu telefone tocou. Era Sesshoumaru perguntando onde raios eu estava.

–Você estava confusa. Notavelmente alterada. Mas deixou escapar que estava "esperando um trem" para ir para casa. Verifiquei pelo GPS que a estação de trem mais perto da casa da sua amiga e fui pra lá o mais rápido que pude.

E foi rápido mesmo. Lembro de Hakudoshi voltando e me levando para um lugar mais escondido da estação. Era fechado. Um banheiro, ou uma sala de descanso dos funcionários, eu não sei. E ele falava o tempo todo. Uma voz calma e tranquila. Não tinha porque ter medo, não tinha porque gritar por ajuda, era exatamente essa a ideia que sua voz queria passar. É cada vez mais inconsciente eu me deixei se levada. Um sono muito grande me dominava, eu poderia deitar no chão sujo e dormir. E acho que foi o que eu fiz. Então eu escutei um barulho. E um peso que eu sabia que estava sentindo, saiu de cima de mim. Um par de mãos firmes me balançaram pelos ombros, me obrigando a acordar. Era Sesshoumaru. Ele me olhava visivelmente preocupado. E eu sob o efeito da bebida, só conseguia me lembrar que estava com raiva dele. Levantei trocando as perna e disse que ia ficar e esperar o trem pra ir pra casa.  
Ele insistiu uma ou duas vezes que ia me levar de carro. Foi quando ele desistiu me colocou no colo. Me debati tanto que ele me colocou no chão. Mas antes que eu pudesse fugir, ele me jogou por cima do ombro, me carregando como um saco de batatas.

–O que eu falei aquele dia pra você me colocar no chão?

–Disse que eu não era seu pai, namorado ou marido para carregá-la no colo. Então eu te carreguei como faria com um saco de cimento. Problema resolvido.

Eu ri, apesar de ter sido um momento complicado. Felizmente, Sesshoumaru tinha chegado antes que algo de grave acontecesse.

–Obrigada.-murmurei sentindo gratidão em cada sílaba da palavra.- Acho que nunca na minha vida vou conseguir te agradecer o suficiente, mesmo que eu viva três vidas inteiras.

–Não precisa me agradecer por ter te ajudado naquela noite com aquele canalha. Qualquer pessoa minimamente decente teria feito mesmo. Eu não sou nobre, Rin. Se eu não tivesse que te levar pra casa aquela noite... Eu não sei o que eu teria feito.

Sesshoumaru tinha um olhar sombrio. Ele podia não saber o que ele teria feito, mas eu sabia.  
Uma raiva quase assassina brilhava nos olhos dele toda vez que essa história vinha à tona.

– Isso não importa agora. - eu parei em frente à ele, colocando meus braços em seu pescoço- Estamos juntos e felizes e temos um concurso de surfe pra julgar.

–Não importa quem pegar a maior onda, o meu voto vai ser para qualquer um menos o Inuyasha.

–Tadinho!-murmurei com pena. Não era pra menos que ele me queria tanto de juíza. Com um irmão e uma namorada desses nem precisava de inimigos.

–Esqueceu do lance da panela?-ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

–Eu já estava acordada antes. Só quis aproveitar um pouquinho a cama quentinha com meu namorado.

–Preguiçosa!- ele riu encostando sua testa na minha.

– Eu estava pensando...

– Diga.

–Acho que você esqueceu uma coisa.

–Acho difícil. -ele riu- A galera esvaziou a geladeira para montar aquele café da manhã.

–Não, seu bobo. -respondi fazendo charme-O senhor esqueceu do meu beijo de bom dia.

–Isso é um erro muito grave.-Ele falou com uma false seriedade- O que este senhor Sesshoumaru pode fazer para compensar a senhorita?

–Que tal pagando a Rin com juros e correção?-sugeri com um sorriso maldoso e brincalhão.

Sesshoumaru nem precisou de um segundo recado,  
Tomou os meus lábios nos seus, carinhosamente e sem pressa.  
Dane-se o Inuyasha. Ele não ia morrer em ter que desembolsar um jantar pra Sango ou pro Miroku. Eu estava no meu mundinho perfeito, nos braços do homem que eu amava antes mesmo de conhecer. Sesshoumaru podia não acreditar em sorte ou destino. Mas conseguir conquistar o coração de pedra do Taisho, ser a razão de seus sorrisos, era algo que apenas alguém muito mais muito sortudo mesmo para conseguir. E esse alguém era eu.  
A boba, infantil e impulsiva Rin, sempre animada, sempre em busca de um arco íris além das tempestades.

E principalmente, para sempre com o senhor Sesshoumaru.


End file.
